


Past and future

by fromsomewhere



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : ตัวละครทุกตัวเป็นของ Gaston Leroux และ ALW เราเพียงแต่ยืมมาเขียนเท่านั้น </p>
<p>ชื่อตัวละครและวิธีการเขียนชื่อในเรื่องอ้างอิงจาก ปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร ฉบับภาษาไทย เพราะผู้เขียนไม่สามารถออกเสียงภาษาฝรั่งเศสได้ ความรู้ในภาษานั้นเป็นศูนย์ ส่วนบุคลิกตัวละครและเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในอดีตอ้างอิงและขอยืมมาจากทั้งหนังสือนิยายและละครเพลง ดังนั้นเนื้อเรื่องบางส่วนอาจจะเหมือนในหนังสือ บางส่วนอาจเหมือนในละครเพลง คนอ่านอย่าพึ่งสับสนไป เช่น ในเรื่องนี้ราอูลมีพี่ชายตามในหนังสือนิยายนามว่า กงต์ฟิลิป เดอ ชาญี มีตัวละครที่เรียกันว่า คนเปอร์เซีย ผู้ที่พาราอูลลงไปชั้นใต้ดินและเคยเป็นผู้ตามล่าปีศาจตั้งแต่สมัยที่คนเปอร์เซียทำงานเป็นหัวหน้าตำรวจอยู่ในราชสำนักของเปอร์เซีย และเจ้าปีศาจเป็นที่ปรึกษาและนักมายากลประจำราชสำนัก คนๆนี้เป็นผู้ที่รู้ความลับของผู้ที่อาศัยอยู่ใต้โรงละคร บทนี้ถูกตัดออกจากในละครเพลงและเปลี่ยนให้มาดามจีรี่เป็นผู้ทราบเรื่องราวและมีส่วนช่วยราอูลแทน และคริสทีนก็มีผู้ดูแลคือคุณแม่วาลเลอเรียส เป็นต้น ส่วนแรงบันดาลใจหลักๆมาจากผู้แสดงเป็นแฟนธอมคนโปรดอย่างพี่หมี แต่คริสทีนนั้นไม่ใช่ผู้เขียนอย่างแน่นอน เพราะถ้าใช่ผู้เขียนคงรับแหวนแฟนธอมแล้วสะบัดบ๊อบใส่ราอูลไปแล้ว ฮา…. </p>
<p>อ่านเอาสนุกแล้วกันนะ คิดว่าเป็น เวอร์ชั่นจริงจังของ  Love never dies  ก็ได้ หรืออีกนัยหนึ่งคือ ผู้เขียนยี้เนื้อเรื่อง Love never dies มาก ถึงเพลงจะเพราะมากก็ตามที ไม่ชอบให้เรื่องเป็นอย่างนั้นเลย อะไร! พี่แฟนธอมเปิดสวนสนุกเนี่ยนะ... เลยขอเขียนเวอร์ชั่นที่อยากจะให้เป็นมากกว่าออกมาเอาสนุกก็แล้วกัน</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : ตัวละครทุกตัวเป็นของ Gaston Leroux และ ALW เราเพียงแต่ยืมมาเขียนเท่านั้น 
> 
> ชื่อตัวละครและวิธีการเขียนชื่อในเรื่องอ้างอิงจาก ปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร ฉบับภาษาไทย เพราะผู้เขียนไม่สามารถออกเสียงภาษาฝรั่งเศสได้ ความรู้ในภาษานั้นเป็นศูนย์ ส่วนบุคลิกตัวละครและเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในอดีตอ้างอิงและขอยืมมาจากทั้งหนังสือนิยายและละครเพลง ดังนั้นเนื้อเรื่องบางส่วนอาจจะเหมือนในหนังสือ บางส่วนอาจเหมือนในละครเพลง คนอ่านอย่าพึ่งสับสนไป เช่น ในเรื่องนี้ราอูลมีพี่ชายตามในหนังสือนิยายนามว่า กงต์ฟิลิป เดอ ชาญี มีตัวละครที่เรียกันว่า คนเปอร์เซีย ผู้ที่พาราอูลลงไปชั้นใต้ดินและเคยเป็นผู้ตามล่าปีศาจตั้งแต่สมัยที่คนเปอร์เซียทำงานเป็นหัวหน้าตำรวจอยู่ในราชสำนักของเปอร์เซีย และเจ้าปีศาจเป็นที่ปรึกษาและนักมายากลประจำราชสำนัก คนๆนี้เป็นผู้ที่รู้ความลับของผู้ที่อาศัยอยู่ใต้โรงละคร บทนี้ถูกตัดออกจากในละครเพลงและเปลี่ยนให้มาดามจีรี่เป็นผู้ทราบเรื่องราวและมีส่วนช่วยราอูลแทน และคริสทีนก็มีผู้ดูแลคือคุณแม่วาลเลอเรียส เป็นต้น ส่วนแรงบันดาลใจหลักๆมาจากผู้แสดงเป็นแฟนธอมคนโปรดอย่างพี่หมี แต่คริสทีนนั้นไม่ใช่ผู้เขียนอย่างแน่นอน เพราะถ้าใช่ผู้เขียนคงรับแหวนแฟนธอมแล้วสะบัดบ๊อบใส่ราอูลไปแล้ว ฮา…. 
> 
> อ่านเอาสนุกแล้วกันนะ คิดว่าเป็น เวอร์ชั่นจริงจังของ Love never dies ก็ได้ หรืออีกนัยหนึ่งคือ ผู้เขียนยี้เนื้อเรื่อง Love never dies มาก ถึงเพลงจะเพราะมากก็ตามที ไม่ชอบให้เรื่องเป็นอย่างนั้นเลย อะไร! พี่แฟนธอมเปิดสวนสนุกเนี่ยนะ... เลยขอเขียนเวอร์ชั่นที่อยากจะให้เป็นมากกว่าออกมาเอาสนุกก็แล้วกัน

บันทึกของกัสตง เลอรูซ์

ตุลาคม 1901

หลังจากที่ข้าพเจ้าได้พบหลักฐานการมีอยู่ของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรเมื่อกว่าห้าปีก่อนแล้วโดยที่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ลงมือเขียนหนังสือตามที่ตั้งใจไว้ข้าพเจ้าก็มีเหตุให้ต้องเดินทางจากปารีสไปเป็นผู้รายงานข่าวอยู่ที่ประเทศอื่นโดยไม่คาดคิดว่าเมื่อได้กลับมาที่นครปารีสอีกครั้งจะได้พบกับความประหลาดใจครั้งใหม่รอท่าอยู่

ก่อนจะเล่าเรื่องความประหลาดใจครั้งใหม่ของข้าพเจ้าเราคงต้องย้อนความทรงจำไปสักหน่อยว่า หลังจากที่ทางการได้บูรณะโรงอุปรากรขึ้นมาใหม่นั้นมีการค้นพบโครงกระดูกที่ถูกประกาศว่าเป็นเหยื่อของคณะปฏิวัติ แต่ความเชื่อส่วนตัวของข้าพเจ้าเองนั้นเชื่อว่านั่นเป็นโครงกระดูกของเจ้าปีศาจที่ผู้คนร่ำลือกัน โรงอุปรากรถูกปรับปรุงใหม่ด้วยแบบแปลนที่ใกล้เคียงกับรูปลักษณ์เดิมอย่างที่สุด แต่หนทางใต้ดินนั้นเป็นเรื่องยากที่จะทำลายมันลง และเขาวงกตใต้ดินอันสลับซับซ้อนราวกับใยแมงมุมนี้อาจจะเชื่อมต่อกับอุโมงค์ใต้ดินอื่นๆในปารีสอีกก็เป็นได้ ดังนั้นผู้ที่บูรณะซ่อมแซมจึงทำได้เพียงปิดทางเข้าออกที่พวกเขารู้ให้หมดสิ้นและหวังว่าจะไม่มีใครใช้มันอีก แต่ข้าพเจ้าเชื่อว่ายังมีประตูลับอีกจำนวนหนึ่งที่อยู่นอกเหนือการรับรู้ของพวกเขาที่ยังสามารถใช้เข้าออกได้เช่นเดิมถึงแม้จะหายากขึ้นก็ตาม

ระหว่างการซ่อมแซมนั้นเองที่ข้าพเจ้าเดินทางออกจากปารีสไปโดยไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นการซ่อมแซมเสร็จสมบูรณ์ โรงอุปรากรเปิดการแสดงอีกครั้งในอีกสามปีต่อมาหลังเสร็จสิ้นการบูรณะ ตำนานของปีศาจและโศกนาฎกรรมของตระกูลชาญีอันเกี่ยวพันกับนักรัองโซปราโน่ผู้มีชื่อเสียงเมื่อสามสิบปีก่อนจึงกลับมาเป็นเรื่องซุบซิบใหม่อีกครั้งโดยที่น้อยคนนักจะทราบถึงความเกี่ยวพันของเรื่องราวทั้งหมด เมื่อข้าพเจ้าได้มีโอกาสกลับมาเยี่ยมเยียนนครปารีสหลังจากตรากตรำเป็นผู้รายงานข่าวในต่างแดนนั่นก็ผ่านไปอีกสองปีแล้ว แน่นอน สิ่งแรกที่ข้าพเจ้าทำเมื่อพักผ่อนจนเพียงพอก็คือการไปชมอุปรากรที่เปิดการแสดงอยู่ในฐานะผู้ชมสักครั้งหนึ่ง

ถึงข้าพเจ้าจะจากปารีสไปหลายปีแต่ก็ยังพอมีมิตรในวงการนี้อยู่บ้างตั้งแต่สมัยที่ทำการสืบค้นความจริงเกี่ยวกับเจ้าปีศาจ เมอซิเออร์กาบิอองผู้จัดการของโรงละครคนปัจจุบันเป็นธุระหาที่นั่งให้แก่ข้าพเจ้าอีกทั้งยังเชิญให้อยู่ร่วมงานเลี้ยงหลังจากจบอุปรากรในวันนี้ด้วย เพราะนี่เป็นวันสุดท้ายหลังจากแสดงมาเป็นเวลาสองปีเพื่อเปิดทางให้อุปรากรเรื่องใหม่เข้ามาแทนที่ เมอซิเออร์กาบิอองแสดงความเชื่อมั่นด้วยว่าอุปรากรเรื่องใหม่นี้จะเป็นเพชรน้ำหนึ่งของวงการได้โดยไม่ยากเย็น นั่นกระตุ้นให้ข้าพเจ้าเกิดความสนใจในอุปรากรใหม่นี้มาก จึงได้เอ่ยถามว่าเหตุใดเมอซิเออน์กาบิอองจึงได้มั่นใจเช่นนั้น ผู้จัดการโรงละครยิ้มและเชิญให้ข้าพเจ้ากลับมาใหม่ในวันรุ่งขึ้นเพื่อจะชมละคร โดยสัญญาว่าจะพยายามหาที่นั่งที่ดีที่สุดให้ ด้วยบรรยากาศรื่นเริงของงานเลี้ยงและการได้พบมิตรสหายเก่าๆหลายคนทำให้ข้าพเจ้าลืมถามชื่อของละครเรื่องใหม่จากมองซิเออร์กาบิอองไปเสียสนิท

ไม่มีงานเลี้ยงใดในปารีสที่จะเลิกราก่อนตีสองแต่ด้วยความที่ยังเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากการเดินทางและไวน์ก็ทำให้หัวของข้าพเจ้าหมุน ราวห้าทุ่มข้าพเจ้าจึงบอกลามิตรสหายและสัญญาว่าจะกลับมาในวันรุ่งขึ้นเพื่อชมละครที่มิตรของข้าพเจ้าภูมิใจยิ่งนัก อากาศยามค่ำคืนเย็นสบายถึงแม้ว่าดวงจันทร์บนฟ้าจะหลบอยู่หลังม่านเมฆก็ตาม ข้าพเจ้าตัดสินใจเดินกลับที่พักและตั้งใจว่าจะเดินผ่านถนนสครีบที่ซึ่งข้าพเจ้าเคยได้ยินจากคนเปอร์เซียว่ามีประตูจากตรอกหนึ่งบนถนนนี้เปิดลงไปสู่เขาวงกตใต้โรงอุปรากร ไม่เคยมีใครรู้แน่ชัดว่าประตูลับนี้อยู่ที่ใด ถึงคนเปอร์เซียระบุตำแหน่งของตรอกนั้นไว้ชัดเจน แต่เขาก็ยอมรับว่าเขาไม่เคยหาประตูนั้นพบ ข้าพเจ้าก็เช่นกัน ครั้งนี้เพียงแต่อยากเห็นสถานที่นั้นว่ามันยังอยู่ดีหรือไม่เท่านั้น

บนท้องถนนแทบจะร้างผู้คน แสงไฟจากโคมส่องสว่างแต่เนื่องจากระยะห่างของเสาไฟแต่ละต้นอยู่ค่อนข้างห่างกันจึงทำให้บนถนนมีเงามืดอยู่เป็นช่วงๆ ข้าพเจ้าทอดน่องเดินช้าๆเลี้ยงเข้าสู่ถนนสครีบสอดส่ายสายตามองหาตรอกเล็กๆที่จะนำไปสู่ประตูลับ ข้าพเจ้าหมายตาตรอกซ้ายมือไกลออกไปอีกหน่อยเป็นจุดหมาย ข้าพเจ้าก็แปลกใจขึ้นมาในทันทีเพราะดูเหมือนจะพบผู้ที่มีจุดหมายเดียวกันเพียงแต่คนผู้นั้นมาถึงก่อน โชคเป็นของข้าพเจ้าที่ตำแหน่งนั้นมีโคมไฟส่องสว่างพอดีทำให้เห็นว่าร่างสูงในเสื้อคลุมสีเข้มไม่สะดุดตานั้นหันศรีษะกลับมาทางข้าพเจ้า แล้วยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่ปากตรอกนั้น ไม่มีทางหลบเลี่ยงอะไรที่จะทำได้ ข้าพเจ้าตัดสินใจเดินตรงต่อไป วางสีหน้าไม่สนใจอย่างดีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ และเดินต่อไปจนสุดถนน ก่อนที่ข้าพเจ้าจะเลี้ยวซ้ายไปได้ฉวยโอกาสเหลือบมองกลับไปที่หน้าตรอกนั้นอีกครั้ง แต่ร่างที่ห่อหุ้มตัวเองในเสื้อสีเข้มหายไปแล้ว

ข้าพเจ้าพึ่งรู้ว่าตัวเองกลั้นหายใจไว้นานโขก็ตอนที่ตนเองระบายลมหายใจยาวๆออกมานั่นแหละ แต่ข้าพเจ้าก็ไม่ได้มีความกล้าบ้าบิ่นพอที่เดินย้อนกลับไปสำรวจตรอกที่ถนนสครีบอีกครั้ง ข้าพเจ้าเพียงรีรออยู่ที่หัวมุมถนนอีกหน่อยเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครผ่านออกมาอีกซึ่งก็ทำให้ต้องยืนตากลมนานพอดู และสุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจเดินกลับที่พักโดยเส้นทางอื่น

ช่างเป็นเรื่องน่าสนใจจริงๆที่ได้รู้ว่ายังมีใครอื่นทราบเรื่องทางลับเหล่านี้อยู่ ที่ข้าพเจ้ากังขาก็คือชายคนนั้นเป็นใคร และเกี่ยวอะไรหรือไม่กับปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร

วันรุ่งขึ้นทั้งวันข้าพเจ้าไม่เป็นอันทำอะไรนอกจากพยายามไล่เรียงความเป็นไปได้ว่ายังมีผู้ใดอีกที่ทราบเรื่องทางลับที่ถนนสครีบซึ่งทางลับนี้จะนำไปสู่บ้านบนทะเลสาปของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรโดยตรง แต่ข้าพเจ้าก็ไม่สามารถหาคำอธิบายที่สมเหตุผลได้นอกจากวกวนอยู่ในความคิดเพ้อฝันของตนเอง บุคคลเดียวที่น่าจะพอช่วยให้ความกระจ่างได้คือคนเปอร์เซียแต่เขาก็เสียชีวิตไปเมื่อหลายปีก่อนหลังจากที่ข้าพเจ้าเดินทางออกจากปารีส ข้าพเจ้าจึงมืดแปดด้านกับเรื่องนี้และตัดสินใจหยุดพักเอาไว้ก่อนและทำใจให้รื่นรมย์กับนครปารีสที่ข้าพเจ้าไม่เห็นมานาน

หนึ่งทุ่มตรงข้าพเจ้ายืนอยู่หน้าโรงอุปรากรอีกครั้ง ภาพโปสเตอร์เขียนสีที่ด้านหน้าบอกให้รู้ว่าวันนี้อุปรากรที่จะเล่นชื่อ ดอน ฮวน ชื่อของละครเตือนให้ข้าพเจ้าระลึกถึงบทเพลงหนึ่งซึ่งไม่เคยมีผู้ใดเคยได้ยิน -ดอน ฮวนผู้กำชัย- เพลงที่เจ้าปีศาจบรรจงแต่งขึ้นเพื่อเป็นเพลงฉลองงานศพของตนเอง ข้าพเจ้ากระหายจะได้ยินบทเพลงนี้ยิ่งนักแต่น่าเสียดายที่ไม่มีใครเคยพบต้นฉบับโน๊ตเพลงเลยไม่ว่าจะเพียรพยายามค้นหาเท่าใดก็ตาม อย่างไรก็ตามข้าพเจ้ายังคงกังขาอยู่ว่าอุปรากรที่เล่าเรื่องของดอน ฮวน นักรักผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ในค่ำคืนนี้จะมีอะไรที่แตกต่างออกไปจนทำให้เมอซิเออร์กาบิอองมั่นใจถึงเพียงนั้น

ข้าพเจ้าได้ที่นั่งดีพอประมาณกลางโรงละครและอดไม่ได้ที่จะชำเลืองมองขึ้นไปยังคอกที่นั่งหมายเลขห้าอันเป็นที่ซึ่งเคยสงวนไว้สำหรับปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร ด้วยความแปลกใจเล็กน้อย ข้าพเจ้าพบว่ามันว่างเปล่า หรือว่าโรงละครยังคงธรรมเนียมเดิมๆที่จะเก็บคอกนี้เอาไว้ให้กับผู้ที่ไม่มีตัวตน หรืออาจจะเป็นอีกหนึ่งในกลยุทธที่ทำให้โรงอุปรากรของเขาเป็นที่น่าสนใจ ข้าพเจ้าทำหมายเหตุในใจให้ถามเรื่องนี้กับ จูลส์ กาบิออง เมื่อเจอกันอีกครั้ง

ข้าพเจ้าต้องสารภาพว่าเมื่อฉากแรกของอุปรากรเริ่มขึ้น ข้าพเจ้าลืมหมดสิ้นถึงข้อสงสัยในใจและประจักษ์ในคำพูดของมิตรที่ว่า อุปรากรเรื่องนี้จะต้องกลายเป็นเพชรน้ำหนึ่งในไม่ช้านั้นเป็นความจริง ดนตรีหวานละห้อยเมื่ออยู่ในฉากรักหวานซึ้ง กระหน่ำราวกับมีกลองศึกมาย่ำอยู่ตรงหน้าเมื่อถึงคราวที่ ดอน ฮวนและสหายรักต้องต่อสู้กันเพื่อรักษาเกียรติของหญิงอันเป็นที่รัก และเมื่อถึงฉากสุดท้ายก็กระหึ่มก้องไปด้วยความรู้สึกสูญเสีย สิ้นหวัง และโศกเศร้า และนักแสดงนั้นเล่าก็ถ่ายถอดจิตวิญญาณของดอน ฮวน ผู้สำนึกผิดอย่างสุดจิตสุดใจ ไม่น่าประหลาดใจเลยที่สุภาพสตรีที่นั่งอยู่ข้างข้าพเจ้าถึงกับยกผ้าเช็ดหน้าขึ้นซับน้ำตาเป็นระยะในฉากสุดท้าย

เสียงปรบมือดังกึกก้องเมื่ออุปรากรจบลงและข้าพเจ้าก็พึ่งจะเห็นว่าคอกที่นั่งหมายเลขห้าไม่ได้ว่างเปล่าอีกต่อไป ชายผู้หนึ่งนั่งอยู่ที่นั่นเพียงลำพัง แต่แค่เพียงอึดใจหนึ่งที่ข้าพเจ้าละสายตากลับไปยังเวทีและย้อนกลับไปมองที่คอกใหม่ คอกนั้นก็ว่างเปล่าดังเดิม ข้าพเจ้าละอายแต่ก็ยอมรับว่าทำตัวราวกับเป็นคนเสียสติด้วยการผุดลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่งของตัวแหวกผู้คนในแถวนั้นออกไปอย่างรีบร้อน สะดุดชายกระโปรงของสุภาพสตรีไปสองสามคนโดยไม่มีโอกาสกล่าวคำขอโทษ และผลุนผลันขึ้นไปชั้นบนที่คอกหมายเลขห้าเร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะเร็วได้ เพื่อที่จะพบว่าหน้าคอกนั้นมีชายสองคนยืนอยู่ หนึ่งในนั้นเป็นมิตรของข้าพเจ้า เมอซิเออร์จูลส์ กาบิออง และอีกคนที่ข้าพเจ้าไม่รู้จักแต่ก็ไม่ใช่ไม่เคยเห็น

ให้ข้าพเจ้าทบทวนหน่อยเถิดว่าชายคนที่ยืนอยู่นั้นมีรูปร่างหน้าตาอย่างไร ผมของเขาสีเข้มและหวีเสยไปด้านหลังตามสมัยนิยม ร่างสูงในสูทสามชิ้นสีดำข่มกาบิอองจนดูตัวเล็กไปถนัด อึดใจหนึ่งที่เขาหันมาข้าพเจ้าคาดว่าจะเห็นใบหน้าที่สวมหน้ากากแต่ข้าพเจ้าคาดผิด เพราะใบหน้านั้นก็เป็นใบหน้าธรรมดาๆของชายคนหนึ่งเพียงแต่ดวงตาเท่านั้นที่ดูประหลาดออกไป ข้าพเจ้าชะงักในบัดดลเพราะเคยเห็นใบหน้านี้มาก่อน เมื่อคืนนี้… ใต้แสงไฟของถนนสครีบนั่นเอง

เมอซิเออร์กาบิอองยิ้มกว้างให้ข้าพเจ้าและเชื้อเชิญให้เข้าไปร่วมวงสนทนา เขาแนะนำให้ข้าพเจ้ารู้จักชายคนนั้น เมอซิเออร์ฟาเบียง โบดูอัง ผู้ประพันธ์อุปรากรเรื่องที่พึ่งจะจบลงไปนี้เอง เราสองคนสัมผัสมือกัน ข้าพเจ้าแนะนำตัวเองในฐานะของนักเขียนและนักข่าวที่พึ่งจะกลับมาจากรัสเซีย

“เยี่ยมใช่ไหมครับ อย่างที่เมอซิเออร์โบดูอังบอกเลยว่า มันจะต้องเป็นชัยชนะของดอน ฮวนแน่ๆในคืนนี้” กาบิอองหัวเราะอย่างถูกใจโดยที่ไม่รู้เลยว่าข้าพเจ้ารู้สึกอย่างไรเมื่อได้ยินคำว่า “ชัยชนะของดอน ฮวน” จากปากของเขา

สีหน้าของเมอซิเออร์โบดูอังไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรและราวกับไม่ได้รู้สึกแต่อย่างใดกับความสำเร็จในค่ำคืนนี้ เขาเอ่ยปากขอตัวกับผู้จัดการโรงละครก่อนจะก้มศรีษะให้ข้าพเจ้าเล็กน้อย เมอซิเออร์กาบิอองนัดหมายจะพบกับเขาในวันรุ่งขึ้นเวลาบ่ายเพื่อที่จะแก้ไขบางจุดของอุปรากรที่พึ่งจบลงไป ผู้จัดการโรงละครที่ยังอยู่ในอารมณ์ยินดีกับความสำเร็จอย่างท่วมท้นหันมาหาข้าพเจ้าแล้วกล่าวว่า

“รู้สึกอย่างไรบ้างครับ ช่วยบอกผมหน่อย ผมอยากทราบความรู้สึกของคนที่ดูมันเป็นครั้งแรก”

“เยี่ยมกว่าที่คุณโฆษณาไว้เสียอีก” ข้าพเจ้าตอบอย่างจริงใจ “โดยเฉพาะช่วงสุดท้าย สุภาพสตรีที่นั่งใกล้ๆผมถึงกับต้องซับน้ำตา ผมคงแปลกใจถ้ามันไม่ประสบความสำเร็จท่วมท้นอย่างที่คุณคาด”

“ไม่มีทางหรอกครับ” กาบิอองประกาศ “ผมเชื่อในตัวของฟาเบียง เอ้อ.. หมายถึงเมอซิเออร์โบดูอังน่ะครับ เขาเป็นผู้ประพันธ์อุปรากรที่มีพรสวรรค์จริงๆ น่าแปลกใจที่เขาไม่มีชื่อเสียงก่อนหน้านี้เสียนานแล้ว”

“น่าสนใจมาก ผมสนใจที่จะเขียนข่าวเรื่องนี้สักหน่อย ไม่ทราบว่าเมอซิเออร์โบดูอังจะกรุณาให้ข้อมูลเพิ่มเติมในเรื่องของ ดอน ฮวน ที่เขาเป็นผู้ประพันธ์ไหมครับ” ความคิดอย่างหนึ่งเกิดขึ้นในสมอง ข้าพเจ้าจึงฉวยโอกาสนี้ถามออกไปเสียก่อน

“ผมตอบแทนฟาเบียงไม่ได้ แต่เอาอย่างนี้ดีกว่าครับ พรุ่งนี้ตอนบ่ายคุณมาพบผมที่นี่ก่อนแล้วกัน ผมจะดูว่าเราจะทำอะไรได้บ้าง” ผู้จัดการโรงละครลูบเคราสั้นๆของเขาก่อนตอบคำขอข้องข้าพเจ้า

ข้าพเจ้าขอบคุณจูลส์ กาบิอองอย่างจริงใจแล้วบอกลา แต่ยังไม่สามารถทิ้งความรู้สึกว่ามีเรื่องบางอย่างกวนใจอยู่ได้ เมื่อข้าพเจ้าเดินออกมาหน้าโรงอุปรากรและเห็นแสงโคมไฟสีเหลืองนวลๆที่ส่องอยู่บนเสาข้าพเจ้าก็นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า เรื่องประหลาดที่รบกวนจิตใจของข้าพเจ้านั้นคือสีดวงตาของเมอซิเออร์ฟาเบียง โบดูอัง นั่นเอง สีดวงตาของเขาเป็นสีเหลืองคล้ายกับแสงจากโคมไฟไม่มีผิด

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : ตัวละครทุกตัวเป็นของ Gaston Leroux และ ALW เราเพียงแต่ยืมมาเขียนเท่านั้น 
> 
> ชื่อตัวละครและวิธีการเขียนชื่อในเรื่องอ้างอิงจาก ปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร ฉบับภาษาไทย เพราะผู้เขียนไม่สามารถออกเสียงภาษาฝรั่งเศสได้ ความรู้ในภาษานั้นเป็นศูนย์ ส่วนบุคลิกตัวละครและเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในอดีตอ้างอิงและขอยืมมาจากทั้งหนังสือนิยายและละครเพลง ดังนั้นเนื้อเรื่องบางส่วนอาจจะเหมือนในหนังสือ บางส่วนอาจเหมือนในละครเพลง คนอ่านอย่าพึ่งสับสนไป เช่น ในเรื่องนี้ราอูลมีพี่ชายตามในหนังสือนิยายนามว่า กงต์ฟิลิป เดอ ชาญี มีตัวละครที่เรียกันว่า คนเปอร์เซีย ผู้ที่พาราอูลลงไปชั้นใต้ดินและเคยเป็นผู้ตามล่าปีศาจตั้งแต่สมัยที่คนเปอร์เซียทำงานเป็นหัวหน้าตำรวจอยู่ในราชสำนักของเปอร์เซีย และเจ้าปีศาจเป็นที่ปรึกษาและนักมายากลประจำราชสำนัก คนๆนี้เป็นผู้ที่รู้ความลับของผู้ที่อาศัยอยู่ใต้โรงละคร บทนี้ถูกตัดออกจากในละครเพลงและเปลี่ยนให้มาดามจีรี่เป็นผู้ทราบเรื่องราวและมีส่วนช่วยราอูลแทน และคริสทีนก็มีผู้ดูแลคือคุณแม่วาลเลอเรียส เป็นต้น ส่วนแรงบันดาลใจหลักๆมาจากผู้แสดงเป็นแฟนธอมคนโปรดอย่างพี่หมี แต่คริสทีนนั้นไม่ใช่ผู้เขียนอย่างแน่นอน เพราะถ้าใช่ผู้เขียนคงรับแหวนแฟนธอมแล้วสะบัดบ๊อบใส่ราอูลไปแล้ว ฮา…. 
> 
> อ่านเอาสนุกแล้วกันนะ คิดว่าเป็น เวอร์ชั่นจริงจังของ Love never dies ก็ได้ หรืออีกนัยหนึ่งคือ ผู้เขียนยี้เนื้อเรื่อง Love never dies มาก ถึงเพลงจะเพราะมากก็ตามที ไม่ชอบให้เรื่องเป็นอย่างนั้นเลย อะไร! พี่แฟนธอมเปิดสวนสนุกเนี่ยนะ... เลยขอเขียนเวอร์ชั่นที่อยากจะให้เป็นมากกว่าออกมาเอาสนุกก็แล้วกัน

บันทึกของกัสตง เลอรูซ์ (ต่อ) 

ห้องของผู้จัดการโรงละครอยู่ชั้นสองมองจากหน้าต่างเห็นรถวิ่งขวักไขว่ ข้าพเจ้ากับจูลส์ กาบิออง สนทนากันอยู่ด้วยเรื่องสัพเพเหระก่อนที่เมอซิเออร์โบดูอังจะเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมกับโน๊ตเพลงปีกโต ฟาเบียง โบดูอังดูเหมือนจะไม่แปลกใจทั้งๆที่ข้าพเจ้าไม่น่าจะมาปรากฏตัวอยู่ที่นี่ สิ่งที่เขาทำก็คือก้มศรีษะทักทายข้าพเจ้าแล้วเริ่มต้นงานของเขากับผู้จัดการ ชี้ข้อผิดพลาดเล็กๆน้อยๆของการแสดงเมื่อคืน ขอให้เรียกวงออเคสตราและนักแสดงบางคนมาซักซ้อมเพิ่มเติมก่อนที่จะแสดงจริงในคืนนี้

จากการนั่งฟังอยู่เงียบๆข้าพเจ้ายอมรับว่าเขาช่างเป็นคนละเอียดละออ หูของเขาต้องสามารถแยกความแตกต่างของเสียงได้อย่างเยี่ยมยอด ไม่เช่นนั้นคงจะหาข้อติเตียนในการแสดงที่ข้าพเจ้าคิดว่าไร้ที่ติแล้วเช่นเมื่อคืนไม่ได้ หรืออีกนัยหนึ่งเมอซิเออร์โบดูอังผู้นี้น่าจะเป็นพวกยึดถือในความสมบูรณ์แบบจนไม่สามารถยอมรับความผิดพลาดเล็กน้อยใดๆเลย

กาบิอองสั่นกระดิ่งเรียกให้คนเข้ามาและนำคำสั่งเรียกซ้อมวงออร์เคสตราไปส่งให้ถึงหัวหน้าวง จากนั้นกาบิอองก็หันมาทางธุระของข้าพเจ้า เมอซิเออร์โบดูอังไม่ปฏิเสธคำร้องขอเพียงแต่ขอให้เป็นหลังจากซักซ้อมกับวงออเคสตราและนักแสดงแล้ว

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นผมขออนุญาตชมในช่วงเวลาซ้อมได้หรือไม่ครับ”

และเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาหันมาสบตาข้าพเจ้าตรงๆ และข้าพเจ้าก็ถือโอกาสนี้จ้องตอบอย่างไม่เลี่ยงหลบ ความแปลกของสีดวงตาในเวลากลางวันไม่ปรากฏชัดนักและไม่กระตุ้นความรู้สึกประหลาดเท่าใด ถึงสีหน้าของเขาจะไม่บอกอะไรมากแต่ข้าพเจ้าคิดว่าเขากำลังไตร่ตรองบางสิ่งอยู่ อาจจะเป็นการชั่งใจว่าข้าพเจ้าอยากได้สิ่งใดและเขาจะจัดการอย่างไรกับข้าพเจ้าดีกระมัง แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็ยิ้มเล็กน้อยและผายมือเชิญให้ข้าพเจ้าไปกับเขา

ข้าพเจ้ารู้ตัวดีว่าเป็นส่วนเกินในการนี้ ดังนั้นสิ่งที่ทำได้คือพยายามนั่งเงียบๆและสังเกตสิ่งรอบตัว เมอซิเออร์โบดูอังเริ่มจากวงออเคสตราก่อน เขาบอกนักดนตรีบางคนให้ลองเล่นบางท่อนของอุปรากรในช่วงต่างๆแล้วแก้ไขทีละจุด นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่น่าเบื่อสำหรับข้าพเจ้า เพราะถึงข้าพเจ้าจะชื่นชมดนตรีดีๆแต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าข้าพเจ้าจะชื่นชอบฟังการซ้อมที่เล่นๆหยุดๆเช่นนี้ ข้าพเจ้าหันความสนใจไปที่สถานที่แทน อดที่จะมองไปยังคอกหมายเลขห้าชั้นบนสุดอีกครั้งไม่ได้ ใจนึกอยากจะขึ้นไปสำรวจอีกครั้งหลังจากที่เคยค้นพบช่องเล็กๆหลังเสาในคอกนั้นมาแล้วแต่ก็ไม่กล้าที่จะทำ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ออกจะประหลาดไม่น้อยว่าทั้งๆที่เมอซิเออร์โบดูอังไม่ได้หันกลับมามองข้าพเจ้าเลย แต่ข้าพเจ้าก็ยังรู้สึกเหมือนถูกจับตามองอยู่ดี

และเมื่อเขาหันไปหานักแสดงข้าพเจ้าก็พบว่ามันน่าสนใจอย่างยิ่งยวด ผู้ที่รับบทดอน ฮวน และเพื่อนรัก -ดอน ลูอิส- ขึ้นมาบนเวทีพร้อมกัน นักแสดงผู้รับบทดอน ฮวน เริ่มร้องเพลงในช่วงก่อนการดวลอันบอกถึงเหตุผลว่าเพราะเหตุใดที่ดอน ฮวนและสหายไม่ควรจะต้องมาต่อสู้กันด้วยเรื่องผู้หญิงเพียงคนเดียว และดอน ลูอิสตอบโต้ด้วยความเกรี้ยวกราดและโกรธแค้นเพราะหญิงที่ดอน ฮวนล่อลวงนั้นเป็นน้องสาวของเขาเอง แต่สิ่งที่น่าสนใจที่สุดกลับเป็นการซ้อมในช่วงท้าย ดูเหมือนดอน ฮวนของเราจะทำไม่ได้อย่างที่ผู้ประพันธ์ตั้งใจไว้ ท้ายที่สุดเมอซิเออร์โบดูอังหันไปพยักหน้าให้นักดนตรีแล้วเริ่มต้นร้องให้ดูเป็นตัวอย่าง

ความทุกข์ใจ ปวดร้าว และความสำนึกผิดต่อสิ่งที่ได้กระทำลงไปถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านเสียงเพลงอันทรงพลังโดยไม่ต้องพึ่งการแสดงเลยแม้แต่น้อย นี่ถ้าผู้แสดงสามารถร้องได้เช่นนี้ร่วมกับการแสดงอย่างสมบทบาทเช่นเมื่อคืน ข้าพเจ้าคิดว่าผู้ชมทั้งโรงละครคงร่วมสะอื้นไห้ไปกับดอน ฮวนเป็นแน่แท้ เมื่อโน๊ตตัวสุดท้ายถูกขับขานออกไป ทั่วโรงละครเงียบกริบ ข้าพเจ้านึกสงสัยขึ้นมาว่าด้วยเนื้อเสียงที่เขามีเหตุใดเขาจึงไม่เป็นยึดอาชีพเป็นนักร้อง ดูจะง่ายกว่าการเป็นผู้ประพันธ์เพลงเสียอีก หรือไม่เช่นนั้นการเริ่มต้นจากการเป็นนักร้องและตามด้วยการเป็นผู้ประพันธ์เพลงก็ดูจะเป็นหนทางที่สะดวกสบายกว่าการพยายามขายเพลงในยามที่ยังไม่มีชื่อเสียงมากนัก

ข้าพเจ้าถามคำถามนี้กับเขาเมื่อเขาเสร็จธุระกับนักแสดงและนักดนตรีแล้ว แต่เขาเพียงแค่ยิ้มและตอบว่าเขาเป็นนักแสดงที่แย่มาก และโดยส่วนตัวเขาไม่มีความสนใจในการร้องเพลงอย่างจริงจังนอกจากเพื่อความบันเทิงส่วนตัว ความหลงใหลในอาชีพของเขาอยู่ที่การประพันธ์เพลงมากกว่า

การสัมภาษณ์เป็นไปสั้นๆและดูจะไม่มีอะไรสะดุด ข้าพเจ้าได้ทราบว่าเขามาจากคาเลส์และไม่มีครอบครัวเหลืออยู่ แรงบันดาลใจที่ประพันธ์อุปรากรเรื่องนี้มาจากความเชื่อที่ว่าไม่มีผู้ใดที่เลวจนไม่อาจสำนึกผิดได้ และเขามีแผนสำหรับอุปรากรเรื่องต่อไปแล้ว จนเมื่อข้าพเจ้าถามคำถามสุดท้ายเกี่ยวกับ ดอน ฮวนผู้กำชัย ข้าพเจ้าเกริ่นถึงตำนานของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรและกล่าวถึงเพลงที่ไม่เคยมีใครค้นพบที่ชื่อ ดอน ฮวนผู้กำชัย ข้าพเจ้าถามเขาว่าเขาเคยได้ยินเรื่องนี้หรือไม่ เพลงในช่วงสุดท้ายได้อิทธิพลมาจากเพลงดอน ฮวนผู้กำชัยหรือไม่ หรือที่จริงแล้วมันเป็นเพลงเดียวกัน 

การถามความจริงแบบไม่อ้อมค้อมเป็นสิ่งที่ข้าพเจ้าชอบใช้เสมอเมื่อเจอกับคนที่ระแวดระวัง การถามอย่างตรงไปตรงมามักทำให้ผู้ถูกถามกระอักกระอ่วนและมีโอกาสที่ข้าพเจ้าจะได้รุกคืบถึงความจริงต่อไป ถึงแม้สีหน้าของเมอซิเออร์โบดูอังจะไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรแต่บรรยากาศระหว่างเราก็มีความตึงเครียดเกิดขึ้น ข้าพเจ้าเตรียมพร้อมจะรับคำตอบปฏิเสธและมองหาสัญญาณที่บอกว่าเขาโกหก สัญชาตญาณนักข่าวและนักเขียนของข้าพเจ้าเฉียบคมพอที่จะบอกได้ว่ามีความจริงอยู่มากเท่าไรในคำตอบคู่สนทนาเสมอ 

แต่เขากลับตอบคำถามข้าพเจ้าอย่างเฉยเมยว่า เป็นเรื่องจริงที่เขาเคยได้ยินเรื่องของบทเพลงนั้น และแน่นอน.. เขาตั้งใจที่จะให้อุปรากรเรื่องนี้มีความเกี่ยวพันกับตำนานของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรเมื่อสามสิบปีก่อน ในฐานะของนักแต่งเพลง เขายกย่องความสามารถของเจ้าปีศาจเป็นอย่างมาก ด้วยอาการยิ้มเล็กน้อยและสายตาคุกคามที่อาจจะขู่ขวัญคนให้กระเจิงไปได้ เขาย้อนถามข้าพเจ้ากลับว่า ข้าพเจ้าสนใจเรื่องของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรนี้ด้วยหรือ

ข้าพเจ้าพยักหน้าก่อนจะตอบเขาไปว่า  
“มันเป็นเรื่องน่าสนใจเกินกว่าจะปล่อยทิ้งให้เป็นเพียงข่าวลือโดยไม่มีใครทราบความจริงนี่ครับ”

สีหน้าของเขาคุกคามมากกว่าที่เคยเมื่อเขาชะโงกหน้าเข้ามาใกล้  
“แล้วคุณไม่ทราบหรือว่า ใครก็ตามที่คิดจะตามหาหรือเกี่ยวข้องกับปีศาจจะไม่มีจุดจบที่ดี”

ขนที่แขนของข้าพเจ้าลุกชันขึ้นเมื่อได้ฟังเช่นนั้น เขาพลิกสถานะจากผู้ตอบมาเป็นผู้ถามได้ดีทีเดียว 

“ผมเข้าใจว่ามนุษย์น่ากลัวกว่าปีศาจ และความกลัวของมนุษย์นั่นเองที่สร้างปีศาจขึ้น” ข้าพเจ้าตอบ ซึ่งคำตอบนี้เรียกรอยยิ้มนิดๆบนใบหน้าของเขาได้ แต่ข้าพเจ้าไม่รู้สึกสักนิดว่านั่นเป็นรอยยิ้มขำขัน มันดูเหมือนรอยยิ้มหยามหยันมากกว่า แต่ก็นั่นแหละ ข้าพเจ้าอาจจะแปลความหมายถูกหรือผิดก็ได้

“ถ้าเช่นนั้น เมอซิเออร์เลอรูซ์ที่รัก ผมคงไม่อาจเตือนอะไรคุณได้มากไปกว่านี้เมื่อคุณไม่เชื่อถือในเรื่องปีศาจ ผมขอให้คุณโชคดี”

เขาหันหลังให้ผมเป็นการตัดบทการสนทนาแล้วเดินไปทางประตูข้างเวที ก่อนที่เขาจะพ้นประตูออกไป เมอซิเออร์โบดูอังหันหน้ากลับมาอีกครั้งและครั้งนี้ข้าพเจ้าเห็นว่าดวงตาของเขาลุกเรืองในเงามืดเช่นเดียวกับคืนก่อนและข้าพเจ้าพึ่งจะตระหนักว่าเขาไม่ได้ตอบคำถามสำคัญว่า เพลงของเขาใช่เพลงดอน ฮวนผู้กำชัยหรือไม่ตลอดการสนทนานี้

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ชายหนุ่มวางปากกาลง อ่านทบทวนบันทึกที่เขาเขียนเรื่องเหตุการณ์เมื่อวันก่อนอีกครั้ง ไม่ว่าเมื่อใดที่มีปีศาจเข้าไปเกี่ยวข้องย่อมมีคำถามที่หาคำตอบไม่ได้เสมอ เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นทำให้เขาต้องคิดใหม่เกี่ยวกับการส่งเรื่องของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรไปให้สำนักพิมพ์ตามที่ตั้งใจไว้ และหลังจากอ่านเรื่องการสืบค้นของตัวเองเมื่อห้าปีก่อนสลับกับสิ่งที่พึ่งเกิดขึ้นในชั่วระยะเวลาไม่กี่วันนี้กลับไปกลับมาอีกหลายรอบ กัสตงสรุปกับตัวเองว่าเห็นทีเรื่องของเจ้าปีศาจจะไม่ได้จบอย่างที่เขาเชื่อเสียแล้ว มันน่าจะมีอะไรมากกว่าที่เขาทราบจากคนเปอร์เซีย ความรู้สึกของกัสตงบอกได้ว่า ฟาเบียง โบดูอังน่าจะมีความเกี่ยวข้องไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่งกับเรื่องปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อาจรู้ได้ว่าความเกี่ยวพันนั้นมาในรูปแบบใด และถ้าเขายังคงไม่ได้ข้อสรุปที่ชัดเจน เรื่องนี้ก็ยังไม่อาจตีพิมพ์ได้

ชั้นแรกชายหนุ่มเคยสงสัยว่าฟาเบียงจะเป็นเจ้าปีศาจเสียเอง ซึ่งข้อสงสัยนี้ก็ตกไปตั้งแต่แรก ฟาเบียงดูอายุประมาณสามสิบกว่าๆ ไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่าสี่สิบปีไปได้ จะอย่างไรก็ไม่สามารถเป็นตัวเจ้าปีศาจอย่างแน่นอน ความสงสัยอีกอย่างหนึ่งคือเรื่องของผู้จัดการโรงละคร คนพวกนี้คร่ำหวอดกับเรื่องเล่าเหนือธรรมชาติ เรื่องโชคลางลึกลับ แล้วพวกเขาจะไม่สงสัยอะไรบ้างหรือถ้าหากมีใครสักคนปรากฏตัวขึ้นมาแล้วพยายามทำบางสิ่งที่เตือนให้ใครต่อใครระลึกถึงเจ้าปีศาจ กัสตงตัดสินใจว่าจะไปดักรอจูลส์ กาบิอองก่อนที่เขาจะเข้าโรงละครในช่วงบ่ายเพื่อถามเรื่องนี้อีกสักหน่อย  
จูลส์ กาบิอองเป็นชายร่างเล็ก ไว้เคราแหลมสั้นๆ แต่งกายดีและติดจะหรูหราเกินไปหน่อยในเวลากลางวันอันเป็นลักษณะของคนในแวดวงละครที่ชอบจะทำอะไรให้เกินจริงเล็กๆน้อยๆเสมอ เขาและครอบครัวพักอยู่ที่แฟลตไม่ไกลจากโรงละครนัก โดยปกติเขามักจะแวะดื่มอะไรสักแก้วที่คาเฟ่ใกล้ๆแล้วจึงเดินมาทำงานที่โรงละครในตอนใกล้เที่ยง กัสตงตั้งใจจะดักรอเพื่อนของเขาที่คาเฟ่แห่งนั้น  
ชายหนุ่มเก็บบันทึกของตนเองเข้าลิ้นชักล็อคกุญแจอย่างที่เคยทำเป็นประจำ และออกจากที่พักซึ่งเช่าไว้เป็นรายเดือนมุ่งไปยังคาเฟ่ที่หมายตาไว้

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

เมษายน 1862

จากเหตุสะเทือนขวัญเรื่องการตายของฟิลิปกงต์เดอชาญีและการหายตัวไปของนักร้องเอก คริสทีน ดาเอ จนถึงเวลานี้ใครต่อใครก็เชื่อว่าปีศาจ ฆาตกร หรือสิ่งใดก็แล้วแต่ที่เคยรบกวนโรงอุปรากรนั้นได้ตายไปแล้ว ไม่มีเงาผีสิง ไม่มีเรื่องหัวกะโหลกลุกเป็นไฟ ไม่มีเสียงหัวเราะแหบห้าวจากมุมมืด ปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรได้จากไปชั่วนิรันดร์

ชีวิตในปารีสกลับเข้าสู่สภาวะปกติเพียงสัปดาห์เดียวหลังเหตุการณ์น่าตระหนก แต่คนเปอร์เซียก็ยังคงระแวดระวังอยู่ไม่คลาย เขาแวะไปที่โรงอุปรากรเป็นครั้งคราวทั้งๆที่โศกนาฏกรรมครั้งนั้นทำให้ต้องหยุดแสดงไปชั่วคราวโดยไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อใดจะกลับมาเปิดการแสดงใหม่ได้อีก นอกจากนี้คนเปอร์เซียยังมีความลับอีกอย่างหนึ่งที่เขาไม่บอกให้ใครรู้แม้กระทั่งกับดาริอุสผู้เป็นเสมือนเพื่อนตาย  
เขายังลอบเข้าไปที่โรงอุปรากรบ่อยครั้ง ใช้ทางลับหลังฉากผ่านไปยังทางใต้ดิน เลี้ยวลัดไปตามช่องมืดๆของทางเดินเก่าแก่ ตามแสงสีเหลืองพร่าๆของดวงโคมในมือไปแต่ทุกครั้งเขาไม่พบใครเลย ไม่มีแม้กระทั่งอะไรที่จะบอกว่ามีใครเคยผ่านไปมาตามเส้นทางนี้ ทุกอย่างเงียบสงัด ทุกครั้งการค้นหาของเขาสิ้นสุดที่ริมฝั่งทะเลสาปใต้ดินด้วยไม่กล้าจะข้ามไป เพราะยังหวั่นเกรงนางพรายน้ำของเจ้าปีศาจอยู่ ทว่าครั้งนี้…ณ บ่อน้ำพุใต้ดิน สิ่งมีชีวิตที่ใครต่อใครเรียกกันว่า ปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร รอเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

ใช่ว่าคนธรรมดาจะกำจัดปีศาจไปได้โดยง่าย และโดยเฉพาะปีศาจที่เป็นอัจฉริยะ เจ้าเล่ห์อย่างร้ายเหลือเช่นเอริคคนนี้ ปีศาจยังคงอยู่ อยู่ในมุมมืด อยู่ในเงา และอยู่ในทุกๆที่ของโรงอุปรากร  
ใบหน้าที่มีหน้ากากปิดบังไว้กว่าครึ่งก้มต่ำ เสียงกราดเกรี้ยวทุ้มลึกดังมาจากร่างนั้น

“เจ้าจะกลับมาทำไมอีก ดาโรกาที่รัก หรือเจ้าต้องการมาดูว่าเมื่อไรข้าจะตาย”

“เอริค ตกลงท่านทำอะไรกับหนุ่มสาวคู่นั้น” คนเปอร์เซีย หรือดาโรกาที่เอริคเรียกอันหมายความถึงตำรวจเอ่ยถาม เขากวาดตามองทั่วร่างของชายผู้สร้างความหวาดกลัวให้กับผู้คนมาเป็นเวลาหลายปีช้าๆ ความรู้สึกของเขาบอกว่าปีศาจที่เคยแข็งแกร่งบัดนี้ได้อ่อนแอลง

ใบหน้าของผู้อยู่ในความมืดมิดอีกทั้งยังมีหน้ากากปิดบังไว้ไม่บอกอะไร ทว่าเสียงหัวเราะต่ำๆเย้ยหยันก้องไปทั้งอุโมงค์ใต้ดิน

“ตกลงเพราะเจ้าเป็นห่วงเด็กสองคนนั่นรึนี่ มันเป็นเรื่องของข้าไม่ใช่ของท่าน กลับไปซะตอนนี้ ข้าไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์อยากตอบคำถามใคร”

คนเปอร์เซียก้าวเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ร่างที่พิงกำแพงอยู่แต่แขนของร่างนั้นยกขึ้นห้ามเสียก่อน  
“ข้าไม่ได้พูดเล่น ถ้าหากเจ้าอยากจะเสี่ยงชีวิต ก็อย่าหาว่าข้าไม่เตือน”

เท้าของผู้ที่ตั้งใจจะก้าวเข้าไปชะงัก เพราะเขารู้ว่าเอริคสามารถทำได้และไม่รีรอที่จะทำดังว่าเสียด้วย อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะแหบลึกก่อนจะหันหลังกลับไปในเงามืด  
“อย่าหาเรื่องตามข้ามาอีก บ้านของข้าไม่ต้อนรับเจ้า…”

“เอริค! ถ้าท่านยังมีใจเมตตาปล่อยข้าออกมาจากห้องทรมานนั่นก็ได้โปรดเมตตาบอกข้าด้วยเถิด” คนเปอร์เซียวิงวอน “เด็กสองคนนั้นเป็นอย่างไรแล้ว ท่านยังเก็บเขาทั้งคู่ไว้หรือไม่ เอริค!!!!”

ไม่มีเสียงตอบจากความมืด ปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรหายไปในเงารัตติกาลแล้วและแสงโคมสีเหลืองที่ส่องจากมือของคนเปอร์เซียไม่ได้ทำให้ที่แห่งนี้สว่างขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย กลับเน้นให้รอบข้างมืดครึ้มน่าหวาดหวั่นมากขึ้น คนเปอร์เซียคิดถึงชะตากรรมที่เขาไม่อาจรู้ได้ของสองหนุ่มสาวผู้โชคร้าย ราอูล เดอ ชาญีและคริสทีน ดาเอ เขาสัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะไม่ละความพยายามจากเรื่องนี้จนกว่าจะแน่ใจว่าทั้งสองหนุ่มสาวปลอดภัย ไม่ควรมีเหยื่อของเจ้าปีศาจเพิ่มขึ้นอีกแม้แต่คนเดียว

เมื่อคนเปอร์เซียหันหลังจากไป ดวงตาสีเหลืองก็ลุกเรืองขึ้นในความมืดและร่างของผู้ที่หลบซ่อนอยู่ก็ก้าวออกมาจากเงาอีกครั้ง เสียงน้ำพุไหลรินเพียงเบาๆเป็นเสียงเดียวที่ดังอยู่ สุดท้าย..เสียงถอนหายใจยาวนานราวกับหัวใจจะสลายก็ดังจากร่างของปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากร

“คริสทีน…. “

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

บ้านบนเกาะกลางทะเลสาปไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลง หลังจากที่ปีศาจพาตัวคริสทีนหญิงที่เขารักลงมาไว้ที่นี่จนกระทั่งเธอจากไป จริงๆแล้วเขาปล่อยเธอไปเพราะว่าเธอทำให้เขามีความรู้สึกใกล้เคียงกับมนุษย์มากที่สุดเท่าที่ปีศาจเช่นเขาจะเป็นได้ เขาไม่ฆ่าชายหนุ่มผู้อ่อนไหวและบุ่มบ่ามไปเพียงเพราะมันเป็นความประสงค์ของเธอ เขาปรารถนาให้เธอเป็นสุข และไม่อาจทำร้ายหญิงที่เขารักสุดหัวใจได้ลง แต่ก็ใช่ว่าตะกอนในใจจะนอนก้นไปจนหมดสิ้น

ในโลกแห่งเสียงดนตรี เขาและเธอเป็นคู่กัน เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันผ่านตัวโน๊ตและเสียงร้อง เป็นคู่ที่เหมาะสม มีจิตวิญญาณประสานกันรวมกันอย่างงดงาม เสียงของเขาปลุกให้เธอตื่นขึ้นและเสียงของเธอนำมาซึ่งชีวิตในร่างที่แหลกสลายของเขา แต่ในโลกแห่งความจริงเขาเป็นเพียงบุรุษอัปลักษณ์ผู้น่าเกลียดน่าชัง เป็นสิ่งที่ไม่อาจเรียกได้ว่ามนุษย์และไม่มีวันจะเป็น และเธอหวาดกลัวเขาเสียยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด

แน่ละ เขารู้มาแสนนานแล้วว่าไม่มีวันที่เขาจะเป็นมนุษย์ได้เต็มตัวในสายตาของผู้อื่น เขาจึงสร้างอาณาจักรใต้ดินไว้เป็นที่หลบเร้น เป็นที่ซึ่งเขาเป็นราชา มีอำนาจจะทำสิ่งใดก็ได้ แต่สุดท้าย ปีศาจก็ยังโหยหาความเป็นมนุษย์

เสียงกริ่งดังระรัว นั่นแสดงว่าประตูใดประตูหนึ่งของทางเข้า “บ้าน” ถูกรบกวน ในช่วงเวลาไม่กี่วันนี้บ้านอันสงบสุขของเขามีผู้มาเยือนไม่พึงประสงค์บ่อยจนน่ารำคาญ จากตำแหน่งของกริ่งนั้นเขาบอกได้ว่าเป็นที่ริมทะเลสาปอีกด้านหนึ่งซึ่งปกติแทบไม่มีใครไปที่นั่น อารมณ์ของเขาขุ่นมัวยิ่งขึ้นอีกหลังจากเหตุการณ์ทั้งมวล ยามปกติแขกไม่ได้รับเชิญก็ไม่เป็นที่ต้อนรับอยู่แล้วไม่ว่าจะเป็นผู้ใดและหากครั้งนี้ผู้บุกรุกเป็นคนเปอร์เซียอีกล่ะก็ เขารับรองได้อย่างแน่นอนว่าคนเปอร์เซียจะไม่มีโอกาสได้ทำอะไรให้รำคาญอีกเลย พอกันทีกับความปรานี พอกันทีกับความเมตตาไร้สาระ โลกไม่มีที่ให้เขายืนดังนั้นก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเห็นแก่ใคร ที่สำคัญ…ไม่มีใครท้าทายปีศาจแห่งโรงอุปรากรแล้วยังมีชีวิตอยู่อย่างปกติได้

เขาใช้ทางอ้อมอีกด้านหนึ่งเพื่อวกมาอยู่ด้านหลังของผู้บุกรุก เป็นการเลี่ยงการข้ามทะเลสาปโดยเปิดเผยและทำให้ผู้บุกรุกไม่เห็นเขาก่อน การฆ่าโดยไม่ให้คนถูกฆ่ารู้ตัวเป็นศิลปะชั้นสูงอย่างหนึ่ง แต่ก่อนจะลงมือ เขาอยากรู้ว่าผู้บุกรุกมีจุดประสงค์อะไรด้วย แต่จากเงาหลังที่เขาเห็นเดินกลับไปกลับมาอย่างร้อนรนอยู่ที่ริมฝั่งทะเลสาปนั้นกลับไม่ใช่ดาโรกาเช่นที่คิดไว้ และเขารู้ในทันทีว่าเจ้าของร่างสูงนั้นคือราอูล วิกงต์ เดอ ชาญี

โทสะของเขาพลุ่งพล่าน มันจะกลับมาทำไม

To be continue


End file.
